The Bribe
by BrobDrummer
Summary: Booth and Brennan are on their way to seal up the deal to their new case when they run into a masked man with a stun gun. Their captured and taken back to the man's place and ordered to hand over the evidence. They learn stuff about each other on the way.


-Booth and Brennan are heading to Booth's car-

Brennan: So, the open wound caused by the cut inserted in his waist is the primary cause of death.  
Booth: Yep, just have to go get the guy who did it.  
Brennan: Hey, do you think maybe i could try arresting him? im very stern in serious situation.  
Booth: Uhh.. yeah.. about that Bones why don't you just leave the physical stuff to me okay?

When Brennan reaches for the handle to Booth's car shes zapped in the right leg with a stun gun and with a loud grunt she falls to the ground.

Booth: BONES!

Booth runs immedietly to her side of the car, without thinking he kneels down to her.. He feels an electric wave going through his back and all he sees is black.

-Booth and Brennan wake up 10 feet apart face to face, each is handcuffed to a cement pole-

Booth: Ahhhh.... Bones... are you okay?  
Brennan: Yeah.. i think so....  
Booth: What the h*ll happened...

Booth feels a stinging on his back and realizes he must have been stung with a stun gun.  
A masked man walks into the room, wearing all black, he goes up to Booth.

Man: Wheres the evidence?  
Booth: -smiles- I'm sure i have no idea what your talking about..  
Man: Hand over the evidence, and i wont hurt you.  
Booth: It's not the first time i've been tortured..

Brennan smiles, appreciating Booth's courage to protect the evidence. The man looks over at Brennan, walks up to her and puts a knife to her neck. He watches Booth's face closely. Booth's eyes widen, before he can protest the man speaks.

Man: Let me rephrase that, hand over the evidence and i wont hurt HER.  
Booth: Do it and i'll--

He grab's Brennan's wrist, takes out his knife, and holds it up to Brennan's arm.

Booth: IF YOU HURT HER I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL--

The man cuts Brennans wrist just enough to cause blood to seep down her wrist, he's very careful not to cut any vein causing her to bleed to death As he cuts, Brennan's eye's widen more and more and she starts grunting with pain. While Brennan's in physical pain, Booth's dying mentally inside.

Booth: STOP! STOP WHAT THE H*LL DO YOU WANT?  
Man: I think we get the point, are you ready to cooperate?  
Brennan: Booth, don't give him the evidence.  
Booth: What..the h*ll do you want?  
Man: I know you have the gun, I want it. Get it to me and your partner lives.  
Booth: How about this, touch my partner again and i rip you apart limb by limb.  
Man: You care very much about your partner.. I've already discovered your weak spot.

Booth cant disagree. Brennan IS one of his biggest weak spots. she always has been.

Booth:....What do you want me to do?  
Brennan: No... Booth.. we didnt spend the last week finding this guy to let him get away with everything.  
Booth: Bones.. just.. let me handle this one alright?  
Man: I'll give you two some time to discuss this.

The man leaves the room, Booth and Brennan look around for cameras but see none.

Booth: How bad is that arm of yours?  
Brennan: The bleeding is steady... but he cut deep.. i need to get to an ambulance within the next 5 hours.  
Booth: Dont worry Bones.. I'll get us out of here.  
Brennan: I know.. you always do.

Booth smiled faintly at her. She always gave him the confidence he needed to succeed in something. Its something he loved about her. The man was right, along with Sweets and Angela and all the other people who had mistaken them for a couple, Booth was so.. protective of Brennan. He tried to hide it as much as possible but him being so deffendent of her made it clear sometimes. Brennan didnt catch on to why he was protective of her. In her heart she knows she feels something for Booth unlike any other men, beyond sex and tension, but tells herself otherwise.

Brennan: Booth... i think i can get my hand out.  
Booth: Okay good! we're getting somewhere..

Brennan squeezes her petite and delicate hand through the handcuffs. She slides one hand out and then uses that hand to get the release the other. They hear the man coming and Brennan pretends shes still stuck to the pole.

Man: Are we ready to hand over the gun?  
Booth: That depends, are you ready to turn yourself in?

Man: I dont think you understand Agent Booth, i WILL kill her.  
Booth: I'd like to see you try.

Booth wanted the man to approach Brennan. He knew how skillfully trained in fighting Brennan was and the man had little to no chance in defeating her. The man smiled at Booth, thinking he had won. Booth just smiled back, knowing what the man was in for. As the man approaches Brennan, she just sits there waiting, planning the attack in her head. He tries punching her in the face but she ducks out of the way and gives him an uppercut to the chest. He falls to his knees instantly, weaker than Brennan expected.

Booth: That a girl give it to em!

Brennan kicks him three times hard in the stomach and he stays on the ground without moving. She takes his knife and keys to the handcuffs, carefully, and goes over to Booth.

Booth: That... was amazing.  
Brennan: I told you i can be physical in serious situations Booth.

Brennan's struggling getting Booth's handcuffs off, but after 5 minutes of him telling her exactly HOW to do the right way, she succeeded.

Booth: Well next time i'll trust you but lets get out of here right now.  
Brennan: I think we should see who our murderer is first.  
Booth: Good idea, Will you do the honors?

Brennan walks over to the man and puts him on his back, when she reaches for his mask he uses his legs to kick her across the room. Brennan hits the wall and falls to the ground.

Booth: BONES! ...YOU B*STARD!

Booth runs over to the man whos making an attempt to run away, jumps on him and punches him in the face repeatedly. Booth was mad... so mad that he couldnt stop. Brennan gets up, slowly but surely.

Brennan: BOOTH! BOOTH STOP...  
Brennan: BOOTH! Booth LOOK at me.. i'm fine!

Booth stops punching him, hes breathing heavily with anger, so angry he doesnt even notice the pain in his hands. The man isnt moving, not a bit. They cant see how bad the damage is that Booth did to his face because of the face mask the man was wearing. They removed the mask. It was the murdered victims brother, James Scott. 28 years old. His nose was broken, along with his cheek bones. His eyes were severly swollen so he couldn't see anything. Brennan checked to see if he was breathing. He hardly was, but he was infact alive.

Brennan: Okay... lets put the handcuffs on him and get him to the car.

Booth wasnt stunned by his reaction. Its that he couldnt stop. He was so angry that he couldnt mentally stop his hands from striking the man in the face. Brennan was very important to him, and he would to literally ANYTHING to protect her. They were pretty silent on the way back to the Jeffersonian after dropping the man off to the FBI.

Brennan: Thanks.. Booth.  
Booth: For what?  
Brennan: For kicking that b*stards a**.  
Booth: Yeah well if anyone messes with one of us he messes with all of us!  
Brennan: Figuretively speaking your talking about me and you right?  
Booth: Yeah Bones, me and you.  
Booth: Are you sure that gauze is gonna keep the blood from seeping through until we get back to the lab?  
Brennan: Booth im fine! how are your hands?  
Booth: Uh.. they're fine..

Actually, they hurt so bad Booth wanted to cry.

Brennan: It looks like your right hand is broken.. and three fingers on your left hand are broken! Booth.. how are you driving right now?  
Booth: Its nothing!  
Brennan: Pull over.  
Booth: Bones.. im telling you its--  
Brennan: PULL OVER BOOTH!  
Booth: ALRIGHT! just simmer down!

Booth pulls over. Brennan grabs both of Booths hands and inspects them as carefully as she can.

Brennan: Does this hurt?  
Booth: OW yes!  
Brennan: Booth your hands are severly injured.. I should drive.  
Booth: NO! Bones.. im fine!  
Brennan: Booth why did you continue to punch him if you could literally feel your bones breaking inside?  
Booth: Because... Bones... just because..  
Brennan: Why are you so affraid to be honest with me?  
Booth: Why do you need to know everything?  
Brennan: Why are you always protecting me!  
Booth: BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!

Brennan instantly looked up at Booth, mouth wide open. When their faces met they couldnt look away from each other. They must have been staring at each other for atleast 30 seconds until the interuption of Brennan's phone ringing. It was Angela.

Angela: Sweetie are you okay? its been hours sense we've heard from you.  
Brennan: Uh.... yeah.. yeah were fine. We got into an incident but we caught the murderer.  
Angela: What kind of incident?  
Brennan: The kind that breaks both of Booth's hands and slits my wrist.  
Angela: Brennan you know how i feel when you get yourself into serious trouble. Your gonna get hurt bad someday. Your lucky you have Booth around to protect you.  
Brennan: I know Ang. I know. I'll tell you all about it when we get there.

Brennan hung up the phone, Booth had started driving again once she answered the phone one so they were only about half an hour away from the Jeffersonian. They were both thinking about that past 5 hours they had spent together, Brennan was thinking about how Booth had once again come to Brennan's defense as always. Booth was thinking about WHY he kept punching the man when he knew the result would be bad.. love? nahh...... well... maybe.. yeah.. just maybe that was it. After the silent drive home with only the voices in their heads, they arrived at the Jeffersonian and told their story to the squints and that day was just like any other day Booth and Brennan had experienced, dangerous but worth it.


End file.
